My Little Pony: Mythic Crusade
by El Irrespondible
Summary: The CMC broke up after their last adventure, but after the Mane 6 got attacked and stripped of their talents and their Cutie Marks by an ancient evil, they must overcome their rage and gather up once more to rescue the Element Bearers from despair by getting into the depths of the Mythic Forest. It's their greatest challenge so far... and maybe their last crusade together.


**My Little Pony: Mythic Crusade**

**Prologue: Featherbrains and Devicorns  
**

It was a rainy day in the area near Ponyville and it was getting seriously late. In a cottage outside town, there was a yellow Pegasus mare with a pink long mane and tail, while also sporting a mark on her flank of three pink butterflies. She was looking at the nearby path that leaded to Ponyville, seemingly worried, looking through the window at the pathway towards the town and waiting, while a white little bunny was alongside her, or rather on her, as he climbed at the mare's back, while also looking to the horizon. He places a paw on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. He gave her an assuring smile, at which the mare replied with a timid one.

"Thanks for be with me, Angel", said the timid Pegasus, "It's just... I'm worried about her, that's all." She kept looking at the distance, waiting for a sign of change on the sight... a glimpse of movement on the horizon... something. _Celestia, please, let her be fine_, thought the yellow Pegasus, _please, little sister, be fine..._

After a while, a small figure was coming from the road to Ponyville. The figure came home slowly, which made the yellow mare be worried at first. The figure was a small orange filly Pegasus with a messy purple mane, wearing a red cape with a blue patch that had designed a yellow shield with a filly. The little Pegasus looked a bit dirtier and messier than usual, and was dragging a dirty purple scooter with a red wagon which, as far as she knows, the little filly prefers to ride returning back home rather than just drag it along. The filly also looked a bit depressed, instead of her cocky, optimist self. The pink maned pegasus opened the door and flew to see what was happening on the little filly.

"Are you fine, Scootaloo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Fluttershy..." replied the orange filly, although her face was clearly hiding something.

She carried to scooter into the cottage and walked in, with Fluttershy and Angel behind her. She carelessly threw away her cape, which made Fluttershy doubt for a second. _Oh, my, she really had a trouble with her friends_, thought Fluttershy, while Scootaloo turned around, gathered up the stuff from her wagon and went to her room. _I hope nothing wrong happened..._

It was late, so Scootaloo had her dinner already on the table, but she was not eating. Even Angel, who's stubborn about her eating, had already finished his carrots and lettuce, but Scootaloo haven't even touched hers. her eyes were reddened, as if she had been crying the whole time between her arrival and dinner time. Every animal on Fluttershy's home was worried as well, including Flutershy's "retainer", Angel.

"Is everything okay, Scootaloo?" asked the animal loving mare, but Scootaloo didn't answer. Fluttershy was worried. "Are you fine, little sister? You haven't even touched your soup..."

"I..." replied timidly the usually cocky filly, with a seemingly broken voice that she tried to cough up and fix, "I'm not hungry, sis. I... I guess I'll go to sleep now."

Angel was dumbfounded at the filly's reply. _"Sis"? "SIS"?!_, thought Angel, _D-D-Did she just use the "S" word?_ He scratched his head, pretty much trying to fit the squared peg into the round hole, _Okay, this is not fine AT ALL Something here's too fishy for my standards..._

"Um, okay., I won't bother you, darling", said Fluttershy, picking up the filly's dish, "Just remember: don't sneak on the shelves later, okay?" Scootaloo nods and leaves quietly to her room.

Angel looked at his companion and thought _Really, Fluttershy, that's all? You are unbelievable..._

"Good night, big sister" replied Scootaloo in a pretty much heartbroke mood and closed the door of her room while dropping a few degrees the air around a certain bunny.

Fluttershy went to pick up the remainder of the dishes while Angel, knowing better, hopped towards Scoots' room. He managed to open the door without making too much noise. Inside there, he saw the lots of posters of Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts she had. She was looking at the ceiling on her bed, with tears on her cheeks and sobbing quietly.

Angel then took a glimpse to the corner of the room and found Scootaloo's CMC cape. He hopped towards it and grabbed it, but when he did that, a portrait fell from inside.

Scoot looked towards there, but she couldn't see anybody there. She walked towards the corner, and saw the cape. She stood up and walked to it... then she grabbed it in rage and flung it away, alongside everything it had inside, returning to her bed to cry more, but now she was angrier than when Angel came in. _Those featherbrains_, thought angrily the orange filly in her sobbing, _those stupid, silly featherbrains!_

Angel, who managed to not get very much hurt during his unwanted fly through the window thanks to the mud puddle where he landed on, recovered and looked again at what the filly tossed away: the thorn CMC cape, a list titled "List of Crusades", a Rainbow Dash helmet she decorated by herself... and a portrait of the CMC, but both Apple Bloom's and Sweetie Belle's faces were scratched out and the frame of the portrait was all thorn up. Angel was not a genius, but even he knew the meaning of this... _Holy Caesar Salad_, he thought, _the CMC got disbanded?!_

* * *

Deep in the Everfree Forest, a couple of miles away from the cottage, a dark red flame appeared, then it vanished revealing a red stallion with night wings, a unicorn horn and 4 little devil horns besides it. The stallion had a cutie mark with a flame and a star hovering the flames and his red mane seemed flared up. He created small flame images, each showing a Element Bearer and their cutie marks floating over each of them

"So... Celestia..." thought out loud the stallion in a very raspy and menacing voice, "you decided to pass the elements to mortal ponies after all..." The stallion smirks and waves his wings on the flaming images of the Mane 6, making the cutie marks floating over them, which turned the ponies images into gray ashes. Also the silhouettes seemed depressed. He then blew them a way with a flap of his devilish wings. "I hope you have some marshmallows ready, because the Hell is back. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

In Canterlot's castle, Celestia bolts from her bed in shock. A couple of guards came, along with Luna, who had already finished rising the moon. "What startled thou, sister?", asked Luna a bit shocked about Celestia's reaction. The day ruler's face was pretty much self explaining...

"He's back...", muttered the sun ruler, "after 500 years, he managed to return." She rosed up from her bed, with a very serious face "We should go to Ponyville immediately." she trotted with very quick step, with her guards and sister following suit.

"But why, sister?" asked Luna, a bit confounded by her sister's behavior.

"Because the devicorn is back, my dear sister" replied worriedly the princess of the sun, "... and he's going to finish what it started." She then took off and flew through a window with Luna and company going after them.

They were quickly flying towards Ponyville, with Celestia on the lead, sporting a very worried face. _If you hurt my little ponies, Firelite Flash, **so help me!**_


End file.
